First Times
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There's a first time for everything, and after the day Hanna's had, she's ready to try something different. Haleb. OneShot.


_This was meant to go in a completely different direction but then this just kind of come out, so I hope it's okay. This one was prompted by _BlackBaby, _I hope it's okay! If you guys have any requests/prompts, just let me know. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song, which is_ 'Strip' _by Chris Brown_._ Or the name of the nightclub!_

Hanna Marin didn't consider herself dense or naïve when it came to the opposite sex. She was good at telling when someone was flirting with her, and knowing what to say to stroke a guys ego and make him want to do more for her. From the separation of her parents, she also had experience watching a man loose interest. She had never actually experienced it herself, but she had seen it with other couples. So, when she went over to her boyfriends house and found Andrew Rein tangled in his sheets with a black haired skank from school, she wasn't just hurt and angry, she was surprised. As far as she could tell, she had been doing everything right. She wasn't one of those annoying girlfriends who sent a hundred texts a day, starting with a 'good morning' message, followed by a step-by-step description of her morning routine. She didn't demand that he tell her where he was through the day, and if she didn't feel like going out to a party on a Saturday night, she didn't force him to stay in with her.

He had leapt from the bed, revealing a very naked girl next to him and Hanna backed out of the room so fast she nearly tripped over her feet. He had yelled after her but she had kept running. Now, she was sitting in her room, staring at the ground, her fingers tapping away on her knee. She still wasn't sure how she felt about everything. She felt angry, she knew that. She felt embarrassed, she was pretty sure that trumped everything else she was feeling. She was surprised, she had never seen this coming.

She wasn't silly enough to believe in love while being only eighteen, and while she had fun with Andrew, she didn't think her feelings went any deeper than a surface attraction. He was good looking, he had eyes so blue they could put the oceans to shame. His abs were perfect, from the years of track and basketball. And he definitely knew what he was doing in bed. He could be funny, in a very obvious kind of way, and he was sweet when he wanted to be. Which he obviously didn't feel like being now!

Hanna twisted her mouth as she thought about how things had gone. Despite her shallow feelings for Andrew, she had been a good girlfriend. She was _always _good.

And look how things turned out.

She let out a growl as she stood up and kicked at a pair of shoes that were lying on the ground in front of her. They were a pair of heels that she had brought almost a year ago, one of those pairs of shoes that were worn once in the shop, purchased, and then spent the rest of the time just lying around. She had been with Aria Montgomery when she had brought them, and Aria had been overly excited about them. To be honest they were Aria's kind of shoes. She was the artsy, kind of dark girl in their foursome, whilst Hanna wore the bright pink mini dresses and high heeled silver shoes. But the black shoes _were _hot. They were a mixture of straps and mesh over the foot area with a peep toe, and then the straps wound their way around her ankle and up toward her knee. They just always seemed a little too dark for her to wear, but with the mood she was in tonight, they were looking better and better.

"Fuck it," Hanna hissed under her breath. After the day she had had, she wasn't looking to be herself. Because being nice and being sweet had obviously not got her anywhere, except stuck at home on a Saturday night while her boyfriend rolled between the sheets with a slutty bitch that put out for anyone who would have her. She got off the bed and went to her wardrobe, flicking through the dresses inside. She usually wore colours, she loved colours, but those shoes seemed to need darker clothing.

She pulled a short black dress that was so small it barely skimmed her upper thighs. The back was almost completely open, except for a few skinny straps that criss-crossed. There was a deep mesh V in the front which exposed her cleavage and an in-built bra, so there was no ugly material distracting from the dress. The rest of the dress was tight and clung to her taunt stomach and narrow waist.

It had been a long time since Hanna had been out by herself—in fact, she didn't think she had _ever _been out by herself. Before she had gotten together with Andrew, there was always been some guy who had asked her if she had wanted a ride to a party, or she had gone with her girls. Aria was always up for a good party. And the four went clubbing a couple times a month. But going out by herself was something Hanna had almost avoided like a disease. She liked being surrounded by people, she liked having someone who knew her, knew how she drank and how the danced. And people usually went out by themselves if they wanted to meet someone, and she wasn't like that. She stayed in her comfort zone.

But not tonight.

The music from Agenda was pouring out of the doors when she arrived. She had caught a taxi from her place, absolutely no chance on her sober driving tonight. Her hair had been teased into curls that fell around her cheeks and down her back. She had been wearing makeup for nearly four years now, but she had never worn this much eyeliner and dark eye shadow. She had washed down her nervousness about her different look with two shots of tequila before she left her house. Three steps into the club and she already knew she looked good. Several guys were looking over at her with sly grins and lewd eyes. She ignored them all, making her way quickly to the bar at the far end of the club.

_Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, coz it's late, babe  
Girl I just wanna see you strip, girl, take your time with it_

The bass was turned up all the way on one of the latest Chris Brown singles, and the people who were in the middle of the floor were dancing to the throb of the music. She felt her hips begin to sway as the alcohol seeped into her blood stream. She ordered another drink and was about to turn around when she felt breath on her air.

"You usually sport a little more colour, Hanna." She snapped around and was more than a little surprised when she saw Caleb Rivers standing there.

Hanna had known Caleb Rivers since she was seven years old. In a town like Rosewood, there was only one primary school, and one high school. When he had arrived at their primary school two years after everyone had already been there making friends, he never really got into any ground. It wasn't that he was unpopular, he wasn't teased or bullied, but he wasn't personally invited to any parties or picked first when they were choosing teams in class. From what Hanna heard, he had been passed from foster family to foster family since he had been pulled away from his drunk mum when he was ten. He wasn't bad looking—in fact, the longer Hanna stared at him now, she realized he was actually very good looking. She had just never really noticed him before. He was always in the shadows, in the back of the classroom, while she was out in front, the centre of attention, giggling and joking with her girls. She had only really talked to him twice, once when she had tripped over in front of him when she was thirteen and he had helped her up. And once when they had been paired up in photography class, and he had come up and told her that he wasn't going to be around because one of his foster parents had gone on a bender and left him looking after his little brother. Now, she was wishing she had paid just a little more attention to this brown eyed boy.

"Not feeling particularly colourful tonight," she muttered, picking up her shot glass from the bar and throwing back the Midori and Bailey mixture. Caleb nodded slowly, pursing his lips before sitting down in the barstool next to her and ordering a beer.

"Boyfriend not giving you enough attention?" He asked wryly. Hanna let out a very unladylike snort as she waited on her next drink.

"Boyfriend's giving Rochelle Timmons attention," she growled as her next shot was slid across the counter. She threw that back as well and felt the alcohol rushing to her head. Caleb watched her for a moment before taking a long drink from his beer and tapping his fingers on the bar. "Seriously? What the _fuck _does that bitch have that I don't? More STD's?!" He let out a short laugh.

"I don't think I've heard you swear before," he commented.

"I think swearing indicates a lack of intelligence," she replied curtly. "But I'm too fucking mad to care about my vocabulary. I don't care what people think."

"First time I've heard you say that."

"First time I've been cheated on."

"First time for everything," Caleb concluded. Hanna nodded her agreement. The alcohol and the shit from the day were soon taking affect and Hanna got to her feet, feeling her legs shake slightly as they adjusted.

"Take me somewhere," she told him, looking him boldly in the eye. Caleb raised an eyebrow, drinking the last of his beer.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Don't give a shit." With that she turned on her heel and stalked out of the club, Caleb couldn't help but smirk as his eyes followed her retreating figure. If she had pranced around in those high heels and that black dress that hinted at the perfect lower curves of her ass on a regular basis, she would have caught his eye a long time ago.

This Hanna Marin was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

"You've never smoked pot?" Caleb let out a laugh. "I thought everyone in this prissy town actually had to be high all the time to act _this perfect_." Hanna rolled her eyes at him, but then began laughing all over again. The weed and the alcohol left her in a pile of giggles in the passenger seat of his car. He had never _ever _seen her laugh liked this—with her eyes squeezed shut, tears gathering at the corners, and those perfect glossed lips wide open. He couldn't help but grin as she finally slowed down, tipping her head back against the headrest and letting out a long breath. "I knew you acted like a good girl—didn't actually think you _were _one."

"Hey! I've acted _bad _before!" Hanna protested, trying to look indignant as she lifted her head and turned to face him. Caleb raised his eyebrows at her, obviously questioning her statement.

"Oh yeah? What'd you do? Skip class?" He teased lightly.

"I stole a pair of jeans!" She announced proudly.

"Ooh a pair of jeans. And how much would you spend monthly at the store anyway?" She narrowed her eyes.

"That isn't the point! The point is; I stole a pair of jeans!"

"Okay, okay!" Caleb held up his hands in defence. "You're bad, Hanna."

"Damn right I am," Hanna grinned and took the joint back from Caleb and took another long draw. She let out a long stream of smoke out the window, tapping it against the door of the car and letting the ash fall to the ground outside. They were parked up in the far corner of a national park, the surrounding trees keeping them hidden from the road.

"Well you've obviously smoked before," he noted. She nodded.

"Mmm, yeah," she murmured. "Mum and dad smoked until I was about fourteen. They both quit when they came home one day and I was sitting outside with Aria, trying one out. I never actually started smoking, as in I needed to have one, but given I'd been around it for so long, sometimes I miss the smell, the taste." She shrugged and Caleb pursed his lips. "What?"

"Smoking is a disgusting habit," he stated.

"Says the guy who just gave me a joint!"

"Yeah, but it's not a cigarette. There's a difference—" Hanna opened her mouth but he cut her off. "_However_, the fact that little Miss Hanna Marin can handle a smoke and holds a joint between two fingers like a pro while wearing _those _clothes...That's actually pretty hot." He said it so casually, but even with the alcohol and weed in her system she knew that they were getting close to something. To what, she wasn't quite sure, but her stomach was turning over every time he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. They said nothing for a while, passing the joint back and forth and Hanna finishing off the bottle of wine Caleb had picked up for at the corner liquor store for her. She liked the buzz she was on now. She was tingly, and light, and didn't care about Andrew, and her tummy was squeezing into delicious knots whenever Caleb's fingers brushed against hers. He took the last of the joint from her, holding it between his fingertips to take the final drag before dropping it to the ground out the window as it burnt out. They both sat there, lost in their thoughts and intoxication.

"How many girls you slept with, Caleb?" Hanna asked, her voice soft. Caleb looked over at her, wondering if it was a trick question, but she had a peaceful smile on her face and her eyes were closed. She was still up high in the clouds.

"A few."

"Don't you think it's kinda hypocritical that a guy can sleep with ten guys and everyone's like 'yeah, you go bro'," she adopted a deep voice, obviously trying to imitate a male and Caleb tried not to laugh. He guessed the annoyance was directed at her ex-boyfriend. "But girls sleep with like, I dunno, five guys and they're a slut?" Caleb shrugged, turning his head to face her.

"Are _you _a slut, Hanna?"

"By guys standards, or girls?" She asked with a grin.

"Guys."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled.

"C'mon, Han," he smirked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me mine."

"You first," she replied.

"Six."

"Ooh, you'd be a slut by girls standards!"

"Sluttiest of 'em all," he grinned. "So? What about you?" She shrugged, the smile faltering slightly.

"Three."

"Why you stop smiling? Three isn't a bad number," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, I know," Hanna shrugged. "Just, you know. Guys think girls who have slept with a lot of guys are sluts, but they still like it, because it means they're experienced." Her voice was becoming softer and more distant, and Caleb let out a small sigh, hoping that she wasn't going to be one of those people who came down hard after the high of weed.

"Just because you haven't slept with many guys doesn't mean you're not experienced," he reasoned. "I mean, I could have slept with each of those six girls once each, which means I've only had sex six times. But you were in a relationship with Andrew for a couple, probably had sex with him like, what, a hundred times? That gives you more experience than me, doesn't it?"

"I guess," Hanna let out a long sigh. "Okay, I so don't want to be thinking about him. I am _not _going to become one of those blubbing, whinging drunks." Caleb couldn't help but give a relieved smile at that. However, the conversation about her sex life was something he didn't mind exploring a little further.

"So, Han-na," Caleb grinned at her, knowing that the way he dragged out her name caught her interest, he saw the way her thighs clenched a little tighter together. "Just how experienced are you?" Her eyes flashed wider at the question. "Oh come on, you brought it up."

"I told you, three guys."

"And I told you, that doesn't exactly tell me how experienced you are," he smirked. Hanna licked her lips, feeling utterly nervous and completely excited at the same time. Feeling emboldened by the alcohol and weed, she turned in her seat, throwing one leg over the centre console and over his lap, before shifting the rest of her body over so that she was straddling him. Caleb felt his breathing hitch as he felt her panty-clad centre rub against his already hardening member and his hands went automatically to her hips to hold her firmly in place.

"You wanna find out?" She asked, her voice husky. His answer was his lips pressing hard against her mouth. His tongue invaded her personal space, running over hers and sending flaming sparks throughout her body. Their hips moved against each other, their movements becoming harder, rougher, as the kiss became deeper. His hands tangled themselves in her blonde hair, pulling slightly—just hard enough to make her pull away from him momentarily and tilt her head back in pleasure. His mouth instantly sought out her neck, his teeth grazing against the sensitive skin and his tongue instantly smoothing over the same spot.

"You ever...Had sex...In a car?" He managed to ask as her fingers fumbled with the buckle of his belt. Hanna pulled away from him long enough to murmur,

"First time for everything."

Her dress was thrown into the backseat several moments later.

_Just wanting to add that I do not condone smoking in any way! But like I said, this went in a completely different direction than what I was expecting._

_Leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
